Une nouvelle vie
by Hope July
Summary: Après que Killian soit revenu des enfers, lui et Emma ont enfin droit à leur futur ensemble. Et le premier pas pour y accéder et sans aucun doute d'emménager dans la maison que Hook a choisi pour eux lorsqu'ils étaient à Camelot. OS Captain Swan


**Hello les gens!**

 **Voici un petit OS écrit après le 5x21. C'est le retour de Hook qui m'a inspirée, et je ne tiens donc pas compte du final de la série. J'espère que ça vous plaira! :)**

* * *

\- M'man, je le pose où, ça ? Demanda Henry, qui vacillait sous le poids d'un énorme carton contenant tous ses livres.

\- Mets le là pour le moment, on verra ce qu'on fait avec après, répondis-je, moi-même chargée d'une autre caisse que je tentai tant bien que mal de repositionner dans mes bras.

A peine eus-je prononcé ces paroles que le bas du carton que portait Henry se déchira (sans grande surprise), et les bouquins tombèrent sur le sol dans un fracas abominable. Mon fils resta quelques secondes immobile, regardant les dégâts d'un air dépité, et c'est moi qui pris la parole en premier :

\- Bien joué, me moquai-je alors que ma mère se précipitait vers mon fils pour l'aider à réparer les dégâts.

\- J'espère que la même chose va t'arriver, tiens, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça, fis-je d'un air faussement vexé en disparaissant dans la cuisine pour aller y déposer ce que je portais dans les bras.

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, et posai mes mains sur mes hanches en voyant le chaos qui régnait dans la maison. Des cartons s'empilaient dans tous les coins dans un désordre indescriptible. Décidément, la maison froide et sombre dans laquelle j'avais vécu en tant que Ténébreuse avait déjà bien changée.

Killian et moi avions décidé d'un commun accord d'emménager ensemble. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, cela ressemblait à un nouveau départ pour nous. Plus de peine, plus de séparation, plus de pleurs… Juste lui et moi qui allions enfin former une vraie famille.

Bébé Neal babillait gaiement dans son berceau, posé au milieu de tous les cartons. Je remis une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de ma queue de cheval derrière mon oreille et soupirai en me rendant compte de la quantité de travail qui nous attendait encore. La moitié des boîtes contenant nos affaires étaient toujours sur le palier de la maison, et je pensai avec une grimace qu'il allait bien nous falloir trois mois avant d'avoir réussi à tout remettre en ordre.

\- Besoin d'une pause ?

Je tournai la tête vers la porte d'entrée pour voir apparaître mon père et Hook, qui brandissaient fièrement des sacs remplis à ras-bord de nourriture provenant de chez Granny. Je m'approchai d'eux en souriant, et déchargeai mon père d'un des sacs qui vacillait dangereusement dans ses bras.

\- Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim ! Vous avez pris du fromage grillé ?

\- Et des _onion ring_ s, assura Hook en venant passer un bras autour de mes hanches.

\- Bénis sois-tu, répliquai-je en lui souriant

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, fit remarquer ma mère, mais avec le bazar qu'il y a ici, je ne vois pas où on va pouvoir trouver un endroit pour nous installer...

\- Il faut beau dehors, allons manger dans le jardin ! Proposa Henry avec enthousiasme.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous installés autour d'une couverture étendue dans l'herbe. Heureuse de pouvoir faire une pause, je fermai les yeux pour profiter de la température plus que clémente. Lorsque je les rouvris, je vis Hook se pencher pour prendre nonchalamment plusieurs _onion rings_ dans mon assiette. Faussement fâchée, je lui tapai sur les doigts en disant :

\- Fais gaffe à toi si tu ne veux pas perdre ton autre main, pirate.

\- La cohabitation commence bien, dites-moi, plaisanta ma mère en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ça ne va pas bien se passer si tu me piques me nourriture, ajoutai-je en plissant les yeux dans la direction de Killian.

Il rit et passa un bras autour de mes épaules, nullement impressionné, m'attirant ainsi à lui. C'était un besoin urgent que nous avions depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie : avoir toujours un contact physique l'un avec l'autre. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit là, mais au fond de moi, j'avais aussi terriblement peur de le perdre à nouveau, et je devinais qu'il était lui aussi terrifié à l'idée que nous soyons de nouveau séparés. Alors, dés que nous le pouvions, nous gardions un contact, discret la plupart du temps. Une main passée dans le dos, nos doigts entrelacés… J'étais ainsi rassurée sur le fait que tout ça n'était pas un rêve : Il était bel et bien vivant, et notre bonheur était réel.

Je souris donc, incapable de garder mon sérieux, et me laissai aller contre lui alors qu'il me déposait un baiser dans les cheveux. Je vis le regard attendri qu'échangeaient mes parents, et Henry semblait sincèrement heureux pour nous. J'étais contente de le voir de nouveau dans son état normal : il était passé par une très mauvaise période après la mort de Robin, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, surtout qu'il avait vu Regina glisser vers un terrain dangereux. Mais il allait à présent mieux, et mon amie avait réussi à se faire violence pour ne pas retomber dans ses travers passé. Certes, elle restait fort froide envers nous, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle était chaleureuse avec Henry, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur, et je fermai les yeux, toujours appuyée contre l'épaule de Killian, profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. Nous n'avions plus eu un moment de tranquillité comme celui-là depuis des mois, et je devais dire que ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir passer un moment en compagnie de ma famille sans devoir me soucier d'un danger quelconque.

\- On s'y remet ? Intervint mon père, interrompant mes pensées.

\- Mmm, grognai-je en ouvrant un œil.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, ajouta-t-il en riant. Il faut qu'on s'y mette maintenant si vous voulez avoir une chance de dormir dans la nouvelle maison aujourd'hui.

Convaincue par son argument, je me détachai à regret de Hook et me relevai pour suivre mes parents dans la maison, motivée par l'envie de rentrer toutes les boîtes à l'intérieur avant la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

\- Je suis contente qu'on ait réussi à tout rentrer, pour finir, dis-je à l'intention de mes parents, debout sous le proche de notre maison.

\- Merci d'être venus nous aider, en tout cas, ajouta Killian.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit ma mère, qui tenait à bout de bras le berceau dans lequel Neal s'était endormi.

Je leur souris et les regardai descendre les quelques marches qui menaient à l'allée. Sentant une présence à mes côtés, je me retournai vers mon fils, qui, à ma grande surprise, ne les avait pas suivi pour monter dans la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ils vont partir sans toi, plaisantai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous avions décidé qu'il était plus simple pour tout le monde que Henry attende un peu avant de passer la nuit dans la nouvelle maison. Nous voulions avoir le temps de nous installer, Killian et moi, et il fallait dire que ça me soulageait de savoir Henry chez Regina pendant quelques temps. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que mon amie reste toute seule après ce qu'il s'était passé, et Henry parvenait mieux que quiconque à lui changer les idées.

\- Rien, je voulais juste vous souhaiter une bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, _kid_ , dis-je en le serrant brièvement dans mes bras. On se voit demain.

Il sourit et hocha la tête, tournant les talons et nous faisant un petit signe de la main en s'éloignant. Killian et moi restâmes debout dans un silence pensif, regardant la voiture de mes parents disparaître au coin de la rue, et je finis par me retourner vers lui en souriant.

\- Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais me regarda en haussant un sourcil, m'offrant ainsi le regard dont lui seul avait le secret. Je le dévisageai d'un air perplexe, et avant que j'aie eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, il avait passé sa main sous mes genoux et l'autre bras dans mon dos, et m'avait soulevée du sol. Complètement perdue, j'émis néanmoins un petit éclat de rire et dis en passant les main autour de son cou :

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- C'est la tradition de porter la femme quand on passe le seuil de la nouvelle demeure, dans ce monde, non ?

\- Qui t'as dit ça ? Demandai-je en secouant la tête, amusée.

\- Henry… avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

Je ris de nouveau, et il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée avant de s'immobiliser, me gardant toujours dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me reposer par terre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans vouloir te contrarier, j'ai d'autres plans en tête.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer quelque chose, il se mit à m'embrasser doucement. Je souris, et il finit par me reposer sur le sol, sa bouche descendant jusque dans ma nuque. Lorsque je sentis sa main valide commencer à passer sous mon t-shirt, je me dis qu'un peu d'intimité ne nous ferait pas de mal, et je refermai la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied.

* * *

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai décidé d'échanger mon chocolat chaud contre du rhum, déjà ? Demandai-je après avoir vidé de trois gorgées notre deuxième flasque d'alcool de la soirée.

Je lui tendis le récipient vide, qu'il eut tôt fait de remplir une nouvelle fois à l'aide de la bouteille de rhum déjà bien entamée posée sur la table basse. Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux emmêlés, essayant de me remettre les idées en place. Il était très tard, et, si on en croyait la pièce qui tanguait légèrement et ma bonne humeur, je commençais à être bien éméchée.

\- Parce que c'est plus drôle de se saouler, répondit Killian en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'en doute pas, je me dis juste que si ça continue comme ça, je ne vais pas être en état de fonctionner demain.

\- Eh, il va nous falloir du courage pour ranger tout ça, dit-il en faisant un signe de la main pour montrer toutes les boîtes éparpillées dans la pièce. C'est le rôle du rhum de nous motiver.

\- Ouais, sauf que toute ma motivation aura disparu demain quand je me serais réveillée avec une gueule de bois.

Nous avions passé une soirée étonnement normale. Nous avions traîné un peu dans notre lit jusqu'à avoir trouvé le courage de descendre de nouveau au rez-de-chaussée, puis nous avions regardé un film, et j'avais enfin eu l'occasion de lui montrer ce qu'était Netflix. Cela faisait une heure que nous étions installés sur le canapé, à parler de tout et de rien et à boire ensemble. J'avais l'impression que nous étions un couple normal : Pas de magie, pas de vilains, juste lui, moi et la bouteille de rhum.

Je changeai de position en soupirant pour m'appuyer contre l'épaule de Killian, et il passa un bras autour de moi :

\- C'est chouette, murmurai-je distraitement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est chouette ? Demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

\- Toi, moi, l'alcool. Si seulement ça pouvait continuer toujours comme ça.

\- Tu sais quoi, Swan ?

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je en me redressant pour le regarder.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, ce qui le fit rire.

J'approchai ma bouche de la sienne et l'embrassai avec douceur. Je finis par me détacher de lui après plusieurs secondes, mais restai le front collé contre le sien :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmurai-je tout contre ses lèvres.

Il déposa la flasque sur le canapé pour passer sa main dans mes cheveux, et nos baisers reprirent avec plus de fougue.

* * *

Je me réveillai avec difficulté, ne sachant pas très bien combien de temps j'avais dormi ni quelle heure il était. En voyant le plafond tanguer un peu, je compris que j'étais toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et que cela était sûrement la cause de ma désorientation. Je m'assis avec difficulté dans le lit et me frottai les yeux du plat de la main. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil pour constater qu'il était cinq heure du matin. Mes parents et Henry ne devaient pas arriver avant dix heures – j'avais donc le temps de me rendormir. Je posai mon regard à côté de moi pour voir si Killian s'était bien endormi, et mon cœur manqua un battement en voyant que son côté du lit était vide.

Des dizaines de scénarios catastrophes émergèrent d'un coup dans mon esprit. Et s'il lui était de nouveau arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il était blessé ? Dans mon demi-sommeil imbibé d'alcool, il ne me vint pas tout de suite à l'esprit qu'il était peut-être simplement dans la salle de bain. Je finis donc par me lever, pieds nus et seulement vêtue d'une culotte et d'un t-shirt trop large qui m'arrivait en-dessous des fesse, pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait réellement.

La sensation du parquet froid sous la plante de mes pieds me fit frissonner. Je sortis de la chambre et m'avançai silencieusement dans le couloir obscur. La lumière était éteinte dans la salle de bain : il n'était pas là, et cela m'effraya. Résistant à l'envie de crier son nom pour voir s'il allait me répondre, j'avançai encore et finis par apercevoir un rayon de lumière provenant de la pièce se situant au fond du couloir. Intriguée, je m'approchai et vis que Killian se tenait debout de dos dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait là : nous n'avions pas encore trouvé d'utilité à la pièce, et elle était par conséquent vide.

Heureuse de savoir enfin où il se trouvait, je m'avançai vers lui et le saisis par l'arrière, enroulant mes bras autour de son torse. Il sursauta, sans grande surprise, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Je l'embrassai dans la nuque avant de me détacher de lui, et il me jeta un regard faussement courroucé :

\- Tu m'as fais peur, tu es fière de toi ?

\- J'ai une excuse, je suis saoule, répliquai-je en m'adossant au mur le plus proche.

\- C'est ça, dit-il avec un demi-sourire. Je t'ai réveillée ?

\- Non, mais je ne t'ai pas vu à côté de moi dans le lit et… disons que je suis contente de savoir que tu vas bien.

\- Je t'ai inquiétée ? Demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je avec un vague geste de la main. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je regardais juste la pièce.

\- Elle est vide, plaisantai-je, ce qui m'attira un nouveau regard agacé.

\- Je savais que tu te moquerais de moi.

\- Je rigole, tu sais bien. Moi aussi, je me demande ce qu'on va pouvoir en faire. Peut-être un bureau. Ou une salle de jeux. On pourra acheter une console, je t'apprendrais à jouer.

\- Ou…

Il s'interrompit, et je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée par son regard soudain fuyant :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas encore rire de moi, dit-il d'un air embêté qui m'alarma un peu.

\- Hé, Killian, je te taquine, mais si c'est sérieux, je t'écoute, dis-je avec douceur.

\- Ok, soupira-t-il. Voilà… je me disais que, un jour, peut-être, on pourrait… Faire de cette pièce une chambre d'enfant ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, intégrant progressivement l'information. Nous venions tout juste de nous retrouver, et il n'avait jamais eu l'air d'avoir envie d'être père. J'étais donc immensément surprise par sa déclaration, qui me semblait plus qu'étrange.

\- Ce n'est qu'une idée, Swan, ne me regarde pas comme ça, grimaça-t-il devant mon absence de réaction.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste… Je ne savais pas que tu voulais un enfant.

\- Je me dis simplement que ce serait dommage de gâcher de si bon gènes… dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

\- Espèce d'idiot, rigolai-je en secouant la tête avant de retrouver brusquement mon sérieux. Tu y penses vraiment, alors ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Je n'y pense pas depuis longtemps, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de te mettre dans une mauvaise position. Si tu ne veux pas d'autres enfants…

\- Je ne sais pas, Killian, avouai-je en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Je n'y jamais vraiment pensé. Je ne vais pas dire oui sur un coup de tête mais… Je ne vais pas dire non non plus...

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Attends que je ne sois plus sous l'emprise d'alcool avant de t'emballer, le taquinai-je. Mais je me dis qu'on peut y réfléchir. En attendant… J'aimerai bien profiter un peu de toi avant de penser à amener quelqu'un d'autre dans notre famille.

Il rit et s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau, avec tant de fougue qu'il me souleva du sol. Riant à moitié, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et le sentis avancer dans le couloir sans arrêter ses baisers.

* * *

\- Swan, tes parents vont arriver dans vingts minutes, il faut que tu te lèves.

\- Mmm, grognai-je, toujours à moitié endormie.

\- Swan, je suis sérieux, dit Killian d'une voix rieuse qui démentait ses paroles. Ça faut trois fois que tu te rendors.

Suite à mon absence de réponse, il ajouta d'une voix espiègle :

\- Ok, tu m'obliges à utiliser les grands moyens…

Il tira la couverture qui me recouvrait, et je poussai un gémissement de dépit, ramenant mes jambes nues sur moi pour me tenir chaud. Résignée, je finis par ouvrir un œil, et portai la main à mon crâne en marmonnant. La lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux avait agi comme un déclencheur. Je me sentais nauséeuse, et avais la désagréable impression que mon crâne allait exploser.

 _Foutue gueule de bois._

\- J'ai bien fait de te réveiller pour que tu aies le temps de t'apprêter, parce que si tes parents te voient comme ça… Se moqua Killian.

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux que j'avais fermés pour me protéger de la lumière, et lui jetai un regard noir :

\- Rappelle-moi de me venger quand je le pourrais, marmonnai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Plus sérieusement, lèves-toi, ils ne vont pas tarder et je doute que tu veuilles les accueillir dans ton état, dit-il d'une voix plus douce en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour poser sa main sur ma jambe.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas la gueule de bois, toi ? Continuai-je en roulant sur le dos, les deux mains plaquées sur le visage.

\- Probablement parce que j'ai passé 200 ans à me soûler dans les bars. Je suis plus habitué que toi, sur ce coup là.

Je grimaçai et finis par me lever en grommelant entre mes dents.

\- Je ne boirai plus jamais…

\- Ça va être dur maintenant que tu vis avec moi, lança-t-il alors que je disparaissais dans la salle de bain.

Je ne répondis rien, et jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir en retenant un énième grognement. Killian avait raison, si mes parents me voyaient comme ça, je n'en entendrais jamais la fin. Vu ma tête, on aurait facilement pu croire que je revenais de la guerre. Je me passais de l'eau glacée sur le visage pour me réveiller, attachai mes cheveux, puis finis par m'habiller pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Killian m'accueillit avec un haussement de sourcil, auquel je répondis par une nouvelle grimace. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers l'armoire à pharmacie, où je savais avoir rangé la boîte d'aspirine la veille. J'en avalai trois sans même prendre la peine de me servir un verre d'eau, et me retournai vers Hook en brandissant la boîte de médicaments :

\- On peut dire ce qu'on veut, ça, c'est de la vraie magie.

Il sourit et me désigna d'un geste du menton une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle qui était posée sur la table.

\- Je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être du bien, je me trompe ?

\- Bénis sois-tu, dis-je en m'asseyant et en trempant les lèvres dans le breuvage brûlant.

A peine eus-je reposé la tasse sur la table que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je grimaçai de nouveau en portant la main à ma tête, ce qui fit rire Hook.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi, dis-je en le suivant alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte à mes parents. Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état là.

\- Ma faute ? Répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Il me semble que tu es une adulte consentante, je ne t'ai pas obligée à boire de l'alcool.

\- Non mais… oh, et puis la ferme, marmonnai-je, trop fatiguée pour trouver une répartie plus intelligente.

Loin d'être vexé, il se pencha vers moi pour me déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je collai un sourire de façade sur mon visage et essayai de paraître la plus normale possible pour ne pas alerter mes parents.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée, me fit remarquer ma mère après m'avoir saluée.

\- Oh, tu sais, c'est le déménagement, dis-je en éludant sa réflexion d'un vague geste de la main.

Elle m'offrit un sourire en coin que je ne sus décrypter avant de disparaître dans le salon, accompagnée de Killian et de mon père. Je me retournai vers Henry qui était resté dans le hall d'entrée en ma compagnie, et qui avait l'air plutôt content de lui.

\- Ça va, _kid_? Demandai-je, intriguée par son comportement.

\- J'en connais une qui a la gueule de bois, chantonna-t-il en me lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Comment… ? M'affolai-je, honteuse que mon fils ait deviné mes déboires de la veille. Non, oublie, me repris-je. N'en parle juste pas à mes parents.

\- Ou sinon ? Demanda-t-il d'un air volontairement provocateur.

\- Ou sinon j'enterre ta console de jeu quelque part dans la forêt et tu ne la retrouveras plus jamais, menaçai-je en plissant les yeux.

\- Woah, siffla-t-il, l'air espiègle. Tu es encore plus irritable que d'habitude.

\- T'étais plus gentil avant de rentrer dans l'adolescence, marmonnai-je, sans arriver à cacher mon sourire face à ses taquineries. Tu es là pour m'aider ou pour te moquer de moi ?

\- Les deux ne sont pas compatibles ?

\- Allez, avance et tais toi, rigolai-je en le poussant dans le dos pour qu'il se dirige vers le salon.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de moi-même aller retrouver ma famille. J'avais toujours mal à la tête, mais je me sentais déjà moi vaseuse, probablement grâce à l'aspirine. Je m'étirai pour essayer de dérouiller mes membres, pris mon courage à deux mains, et me dirigeai vers une des boîtes pour commencer le rangement.

* * *

Le calme était revenu dans la maison. Mes parents et Henry étaient repartis, et j'étais plutôt fière de la quantité de travail que nous avions réussi à accomplir. Il restait certes certaines boîtes empilées dans le salon, mais la maison ne ressemblait plus à un champs de bataille. Installée sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous moi, je picorais dans un saladier de chips posé sur la table basse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Killian, qui était assis à mes côtés, et qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la télévision qui diffusait « _The Princess Bride »_ comme si l'écran allait lui sauter au visage. Je souris à moitié, heureuse de nous voir si tranquilles, pour une fois.

Mes maux de têtes avaient complètement disparus vers le milieu de l'après-midi, et j'étais au meilleur de ma forme. J'avais cependant refusé la flasque de rhum que Hook m'avait proposée en début de soirée. Je n'étais pas prête à retenter l'expérience désagréable et pourtant familière que je venais de vivre, et j'allais attendre un peu avant de retoucher à une goutte d'alcool.

Le film touchait à sa fin, et alors que le générique commençait à défiler à l'écran, Killian se retourna vers moi et prit la parole :

\- Emma ?

\- Killian ? Répondis-je sur le même ton, prenant plaisir à le taquiner.

\- A propos de ce dont on a parlé hier soir, continua-t-il sans vraiment relever ma moquerie.

\- Tu parles de quelle conversation ? Répondis-je en haussant les sourcils. Je ne vais pas te mentir, tout est un peu flou.

\- Ah, dit-il en ayant l'air un peu embêté. Ben, tu sais. Ce dont on a parlé quand on était dans la pièce vide. Ok, ajouta-t-il devant mon air interrogateur. Je vais être direct : tu veux un enfant ?

Je m'étouffai presque avec le chips que je venais d'avaler, me souvenant subitement de la discussion que nous avions partagée la veille durant la nuit et que j'avais presque oubliée.

\- Désolé de remettre ça sur le tapis, dit-il une fois que j'eus fini de tousser. Tu m'as juste dit de te reposer la question quand tu serais sobre, alors… Voilà.

Je souris en secouant la tête, amusée par son air embêté. Mais mon sourire s'effaça vite, car je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Est-ce que je voulais fonder une famille avec Hook ? Sans aucun doute. Est-ce que je me sentais prête à devenir mère ? C'était une autre histoire. J'avais abandonné Henry à la naissance, je n'avais donc quasiment aucune expérience avec les bébés. Je ne savais pas si je ferais une bonne maman. Je ne savais surtout pas si j'étais prête à sauter le pas.

\- Killian, je… commençai-je, avant de marquer une pause pour peser mes paroles. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête.

Il me regarda d'un air concerné, et je saisis sa main, espérant ne pas l'avoir blessé.

\- Mais si je suis bien sûre d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime et que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Alors pourquoi pas un bébé, un jour, peut-être ?

\- Réellement ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Réellement. En attendant, je reste sur ma position. Je veux profiter de ta présence.

\- _As you wish,_ répondit-il en haussant les sourcils, tout content de son trait d'esprit.

J'éclatai de rire. Il avait déjà prononcé ces paroles à mon égard, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait la signification qu'elles avaient dans le film, j'étais sûre qu'il allait en abuser. Et je devais bien avouer que ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout.

Sans lui répondre, je passai une jambe au dessus des siennes, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui pour me mettre à l'embrasser doucement. Je le sentis sourire entre mes baisers, et il passa tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux.

Accompagnée par la musique du générique qui continuait à défiler dans mon dos, je me dis que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir de nouveau le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aimais. Alors l'idée même de fonder une famille avec lui me paraissait irréelle. Je l'aimais, si fort, et nous avions réussi à déjouer les plans du destin. Notre futur nous ouvrait les bras, et j'étais prête à y plonger, tout entière.

Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, nous le méritions amplement.

Alors que mes baisers se déplaçaient vers son cou, une phrase du film que nous venions de visionner et qui décrivait notre histoire au-delà de l'imaginable résonna subitement dans mon esprit :

 _Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while._

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais que quelques petits détails ne collent pas avec le déroulement de la série, mais je n'avais pas encore vu le final lorsque j'ai écris cet OS. Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et je vous dis à très bientôt! :)**


End file.
